1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to reflective polarizing films where the reflectivity may be varied by impressing an electric field across the film. Such films may be used to great advantage in electro-optical glazing structures having reflection, semi-transparent, and/or transparent modes of operation which are electrically-switchable for use in dynamically controlling electromagnetic radiation flow in diverse applications. In particular, the present invention relates to reflective polarizing films where the bandwidth of the reflectivity may be controlled by impressing an electric field across the film.
2. Brief Description of the Literature
Broadband reflecting polarizers were introduced in application Ser. No. 08/550,022 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,789) entitled “Single Layer Reflective Super Broadband Circular Polarizer and Method of Fabrication Therefor” by Sadeg M. Faris and Le Li which was filed Oct. 30, 1995. Such broadband polarizers are made by producing a single layer having cholesteric liquid crystal order where the pitch of the liquid crystal order varies in a non linear fashion across the layer. A narrow band, switchable polarizing single layer reflector is disclosed in European patent application 0 643 121 A, published Mar. 15, 1995. A switchable polarizing single layer reflector having a broader bandwidth is disclosed in PCT application WO97/2358, published Jul. 3, 1997. General references on polymer dispersed liquid crystals may be found in detail in “Polymer Dispersed Liquid crystal displays”, by J. W. Doane, a chapter in “Liquid Crystals”, Ed. B. Bahadur, World Scientific Publishing, Singapore, and “CLC/polymer dispersion for haze-free light shutters, by D. Yang et al. Appl. Phys. Lett. 60, 3102 (1992). Smart Window Design is treated in “Electrochromism and smart window design”, by C. Granqvist, Solid State Ionics 53-56 (1992) and “large scale electochromic devices for smart windows and absorbers”, by T. Meisel and R. Baraun, SPIE 1728, 200 (1992). The above identified US patents and other references are hereby incorporated by reference.